


Murder Inn

by TheScarletAria



Category: Adventure Escape Mysteries (Haiku Games Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Kate - Freeform, Kate is in the middle of it again, Murder Inn, Murder Mystery, Murphy - Freeform, ski lodge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheScarletAria/pseuds/TheScarletAria
Summary: While enjoying a weekend in a mountain lodge with Murphy and some of his college friends, there is a murder. Unable to leave or call for help, can Kate and Murphy solve the murder before becoming victims themselves?
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Murder Inn

**Author's Note:**

> Updating a chapter at a time instead of making everyone wait for the whole work to be done. 
> 
> Also, shameless with the shipping. 
> 
> So shameless. 
> 
> Enjoy!

All he could see was white. 

Slowing down a little bit more, he squinted out the windshield. 

This was a bad idea.

If the blizzard had been this bad when they left Brooklyn, there was no way he would have even suggested this trip. Let alone asked Kate to come along. 

They were most of the way through New Hampshire by the time the storm got really bad. By then they were only a couple hours away. 

That was 8 hours ago.

A look down at the speedometer showed that he was doing 30. In a 75. He sighed, raking a hand through his hair. 

This weekend was not starting off how he'd planned. 

Ask her out with friends. 

It sounded so simple when Keiko had said it. Like hanging out with a group of people he had been to school with and had been friends with for years wouldn't take one look at her and assume she was his girlfriend. 

What was he thinking? She didn't really want to spend the entire weekend cooped up with him and a bunch of his college buddies in a cabin. Did she?

Well, she said yes when he asked, so maybe? Though after their drive time had been more than doubled by the weather, she would probably spend the rest of the weekend avoiding him. 

It didn't seem likely that any of his other plans for the weekend would work out any better than this drive had. 

Keiko had told him that he needed to tell her how he felt. He knew that. She deserved to know. How else would he ever know if she felt the same way? 

He sighed anew, smoothing his hair down just for something to do.

"Getting tired? We can switch."

Pulled from his thoughts by her voice, he shook his head. "No. Thanks. I'm good."

"You sure? You've been driving all day."

She was worried. He could hear it in her voice, see it in that adorable wrinkle she got when she furrowed her brow. 

Damn. He was a goner. 

He leaned back in his seat, making an effort to appear more relaxed. "Nah, I'm not ready to give up control of the music yet." He winked at her. 

She barked out a laugh, rolling her eyes as he emphasized his point by changing the radio station to classic rock. 

"Whatever… I'm going back to sleep."

He chuckled as she snuggled down into the passenger seat, pulling her jacket back over her like a blanket. 

"Actually…" He leaned down to peer out the windshield at the top of the hill up ahead. "I think we're here…"

"Really?" Kate sat bolt upright, grabbing her phone from the cup holder. "Oh thank god. I thought this drive would never end. If I had to listen to one more song about a bad breakup, I was going to lose my mind."

"Hey… you leave my music alone." They crested the hill, Murphy pulling the car into the parking lot of the Winter Inn. When the transmission slid into park and he was finally able to shut the engine off, he breathed out a long sigh of relief. 

"We're here. I don't know how we're getting back home, but we're finally here."

"Skiing forever?" Kate shrugged, flashing him a smile. "I can think of worse things."

Worse than being stuck here with her? He smiled back. "Me too." 

As they stepped out of the car Kate leaned against the roof. "You mean you're not sick of me yet?" 

His chest contracted painfully at the suggestion, but he didn't let it show in his smile. "Of you? No. Of being in this car? Absolutely." He crossed to the trunk of the car, and was about to open it when another car pulled in next to them. 

A pink blur emerged when the engine turned off, coming around the car towards him. "Murphy!"

Emma pulled him into a hug, which he returned with a laugh. "Hey, Em."

"I thought I was going to die on those slippery mountain roads!" She pulled away, grinning at him, "It's good to see you." 

"Good to see you too." He smiled down at her, his fatigue relieved by the woman's youthful energy. 

"How was your drive?"

He shrugged lightheartedly, "It took eight hours longer than it was supposed to but we made it. I'd even dare to say we had a good time." 

"That was the longest car ride of my life." 

Emma laughed in response, extending a hand to the other woman, leaving Murphy behind. "You must be Kate." The women shook hands, but Emma didn't release Kate's hand. "How did Murphy ever convince you to come all the way out here with him? I mean, spending the weekend with his college friends. A bunch of people you've never met…"

"Hey, I'm here too!" Murphy tried to sound offended. 

Kate and Emma chuckled. 

Kate shot him a glance before responding, "We just wrapped up a tough case. I thought it might be nice to go away for a weekend with some good company."

A warm feeling surged through him at her words. 

"I wish you could've met Jay," Emma said with a wistful smile. 

"Yeah," Murphy agreed. "It'll be weird without him this year."

Kate nodded somberly. 

On the drive over, he had filled her in on the circumstances surrounding this year's reunion. 

One year earlier, Jay, one of their friends, had gone skiing late at night in a storm and had never come back. He had been caught in an avalanche and his body had never been found. 

Only his skis. 

Emma shook her head, brightening the mood with her sunny smile. "It'll be great, don't worry." She gestured to the door with a jerk of her head. "Let's head in. Jay's parents are waiting."


End file.
